Beyond the Window
by Somewei
Summary: A collection of one-shots looking into the lives of the girls and all those around them from the Professor all the way down the villains they face everyday. Rated T for safety.
1. Introduction

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls_. They officially belong to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken

_**Author's Notes:**_ I just wanted to put up a drabble series so I can have something to use when I have writer's block. And also for the readers who want to read something other than _Taking Responsibility._ It will mostly be my exercise for me so I can get used to writing other couples (like Bubbles/Boomer and Butch/Buttercup) _other _than Brick/Blossom. It will also give me a chance to _figure out _the Brick/Blossom relationship because, believe it or not, I think their relationship is the most complex between the RRB/PPG couples.

So, enjoy. They are all unconnected drabbles unless I say otherwise. Merely here for _my_ practice and _your _enjoyment. They focus on most _everyone _in the show (though _mostly _on the girls). Oh, I may stick mostly when the girls are _older_ (again, unless I say otherwise).

Enjoy!

* * *

**Introduction**

_Somewei_

The start of it all was rather interesting.

Creating the girls was a purely selfish. Not in the way the town and its people tried to make it out to be. He wasn't creating the girls in order to stop the villains of Townsville or any other good reason. He didn't create them because of any saintly reason the town pegged him with. No, his reasons were entirely for himself and they were, in essence, selfish. As hard as it was believe, it was true.

It had started when he was a child and saved by the girls from Mojo (Of course, though, he didn't _know _it was Mojo). He had wanted to recreate those perfect little girls for himself. When he was little, it was because he wanted playmates or someone he could thank. When he got older, he wanted them as children, to teach them right from wrong and make them like the angels in his vision. But never for the townspeople…after all, he never intended for them to have powers.

His parents and his brother, Eugene, had become startled when he suddenly quit his trouble-making ways for science. Not that they weren't happy that their little John was finally becoming responsible, it was just rather quick. But, he started and they encouraged him.

In elementary school, it took a lot for teachers to take him seriously and to not question if he was cheating off his classmate, Matthew, or Sandy Keane (who were, at the time, the top two students in his grade), but, slowly, he earned their respect. Suddenly, the teachers were seeing John Utonium in a different light. They were seeing him as someone with potential rather than somebody to cause trouble. John liked it. Their enjoyment of John grew as he graduated in a new grade every year.

And it paid off in middle school when most of his elementary teachers gave John good praise to the middle school teachers. His name was suddenly becoming something aligned with goodness and responsibility. He nearly laughed at the irony because he knew, years before, he would have screamed in disdain if he heard his name right next to the words '_good boy_' or '_good student_'. Now, he all but craved the attention the good students received. It was empowering.

But with that respect came disdain. His old friends abandoned him once they started tagging him with the title 'nerd'. His leadership role within his clique was relinquished and John no longer had followers. For awhile, he felt loss. He had a natural leadership streak, of course, and so the loss of that position was a majoring blow to his ego.

Bullies also felt like they could pick on him now because of the fact he was a '_nerd_', which, in John's eyes, was just stupid. Just because he was smarter didn't mean he was a wimp. John Utonium was a natural fighter (as he proved when he bit and kicked Mojo as a kid) and so the idea of bullies picking on him simply satisfied the leftover troublemaker in John. _Bring it on_, his mind would cackle. _I can take them all with one hand tied behind my back. They'll cower at the name Utonium by the time I'm done with them!_

And despite his rowdiness, a more gentle side came with John – an understanding. He now could sit back and understand those around them. Who they were and why they did things. He grew a great respect for his environment and the people and creatures around him. While he wasn't an big advocate of saving trees and whatnot like some of his classmates were, he still understood that trees carried a natural balance to the Earth. He understood that the creatures of the forests and seas were necessary to the equilibrium of the planet. Because of his gentle understanding, he accepted the ways of the planet.

…except when it came to the perfect little girls.

In high school, all of his teachers gladly accepted his proposal for a science club and he went ahead with the idea. Now, John Utonium was a leader once more. He led the science fans within the campus, ignoring the disdained looks he received from old friends and welcoming praise from his new friends. By the end of his four years, letters of recommendation flowed towards him like metal to a magnet. He felt invincible!

College was another story.

He was determined to make something of himself. He had proposed he would create a new element and most of the school laughed at him. His own brother thought John was a little too much, saying he needed to take things a step at a time (after all, Eugene was the more practical of the two brothers), but John refused. And, in turn, he created Chemical X. Suddenly, John was on his way to becoming a renowned scientist.

By the time was out of college, people had forgot about him and John Utonium was thrust into a world of crime and gangs. Townsville, he soon figured out, was not well. The crime rate was almost as high – if not _higher_ – than that of other places like Citiesville. So, he became more determined than ever to make those angelic girls. If not for the town, then for himself. He needed a light in a time of darkness.

He once asked his mother the age-old question: _What are little girls made of?_

Mrs. Utonium had been puzzled at first what prompted the question. After all, she and her husband didn't live within Townsville. They lived on a quiet ranch in Wyoming…far away from the high crime rates of John's town. They hadn't lived in Townsville in _years_. They wouldn't remember what Townsville was like and even if they had, the crime wasn't as bad back in the fifties as it was in the late eighties and early nineties.

Regardless, though, Mrs. Utonium simply smiled and responded with the simple nursery rhyme. "_What are little girls made of? Sugar and spice, and everything nice. That's what little girls are made of._"

So, he set off for making his quest with _sugar, spice and everything nice _as his main ingredients. For five years, he tried and failed, but never wanted to give up. He wanted his little lights in this dark age. Then, in 1995, he had finally succeeded. By an accident, his three perfect angels were created. Even if their proportions were off and they had freakish powers, they were perfect to him. They were his little girls and he was their father.

Suddenly, he knew what his father felt about him and his brother. Didn't matter what they looked like, he would love his daughters. He would love his bright Blossom, his sweet Bubbles and his rambunctious Buttercup.

And as John watched his three daughters lying on the couch, laughing at whatever cartoon they were immersed in, he could help but think, _Even if it was a selfish motive, some good came out of it. They not only saved the town, but they saved me as well. From the moment Blossom introduced herself by saying, _"Hi, what's your name", _they saved me. _

_My three perfect little girls_.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

I wanted to show a little light on the Professor. I added, if you didn't catch it, some personality references of the girls in the Professor as well. And yes, John Utonium does have a brother named Eugene. It's in the episode _Say Uncle. _I can't remember if it's in season 5 or 6, though.

I've been sick for the past two weeks and I'm stuck on chapter 14 of _Taking _because…well…I'm not happy with it right now. And so, while I'm contemplating about how to go about it, I'm probably going to write some drabbles. I'm gonna go as fast or as slow as I need. So, yeah.

Again, just drabbles. **Review!**

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Somewei_


	2. Complicated

**_Author's Notes: _**Another one-shot! WOOT! Ms. Keane's turn!

* * *

**Complicated**

_Somewei_

The relationship between her and John was…not exactly easy.

It was silly, now that she thought about it, that they broke up over silly issues like a cat. Especially when the girls came back and explained that he _had_ been put under a mind control spell by the White Cat – making his story _true_. She felt completely ridiculous and wanted to truly apologize to John for not believing him, but pride disallowed her from doing such a thing. She was a teacher and naturally she felt like she had to be always right. And he was a scientist, so he felt like he had to be right, too.

Despite that, though, Sandy knew that there was still something between her and the most celebrated scientist in Townsville. She was not stupid to think it was love. Oh no, it wasn't. At least…not yet. When they had first gone out on their date, it was completely awkward and uncomfortable, but it became easier when they realized that it was the girls that had set them up. And then that fateful trip over the cement block happened and it started something between her and John.

Sandy won't deny that she never pictured John as a man she would date. When they were little, she would often get irritated with him because he constantly caused trouble. She could remember the distinct urge to lock him out of the classroom because she was tired of the lessons she was receiving being halted _perpetually_. She _disliked _the fact that there were constant pauses because the teacher was reprimanding him for causing trouble.

And then a change came. Sandy and the rest of the school couldn't believe how John went from the _king _of troublemakers to…science. It didn't add up. It was like a peanut butter and cream cheese sandwich. The two did not go together. But, regardless, it happened and Sandy _still_ couldn't feel like she could fall for him.

Throughout middle school and high school, he was beyond her grasp. She was considered a '_nerd_' herself (being a straight A student often constituted such a title), but John was something that couldn't even be touched. With the other troublemakers, he was just another nerd, but with the more intellectual half of the school, he was an enigma, a _leader_. Sandy will admit, too, that she been jealous of him a number of times.

Then college came and she went down towards Los Angeles to go to school, leaving Townsville behind. She had grown and forgotten all about John and the others, never once thinking twice about her old classmates. For four years, she shaped herself to becoming a teacher and an inspiration to the students she would be teaching. Only once did she really stop by Townsville and that was for her mother's birthday, but that hadn't lasted long because it ended up in an argument between her and her father.

Finally, after college graduation, Sandy scouted for jobs and could only find one position in Townsville. It was as a kindergarten teacher and she wasn't too thrilled (she had always wanted to be a middle school teacher), but it was a job and she was barely out of college. Luck didn't come by most barely graduated college students like the way it did with her. So, she took it.

And behold, seven years after no interaction with John Utonium, he showed up at the door to her school, three girls (strange looking, but Sandy was not the type to judge a person harshly based off of looks) excitedly looking around. She had glanced at his face, wanting to know _why_ he looked familiar, but couldn't place it.

"I'm new at this," he would repeat as he nervously watched his little girls as if they were suddenly going to jump up and tear the room apart (little did she know at the time).

"Don't worry," She had responded. "We'll see you at noon!"

Thus began the tango between the two of them. Sandy would watch John as he overreacted to the girls, constantly acting like they were normal little girls fighting monsters rather than three super-charged girls, whose veins flowed with Chemical X, but she would calm him down nonetheless. She would give the girls advice about what was going on when they couldn't ask the 'Professor' for help. She would hug them when they needed a hug. She would advise John when he was questioning the behaviors of the girls. Somehow, she had become part of the strange family.

Oh, yes, Ms. Bellum and the Mayor had as well, but _she _had suddenly and unknowingly become a _mother figure _to the girls. The girls had respected her like they would a teacher and mother. They freely argued in front of each other unlike most students who tried to act their best in front of their teacher. They shrank in fear like a child from a mother when she was cross with them. They jumped on her in glee when she smiled at them in pride. She was suddenly a unofficial mother to these girls.

So, it would make sense they would pair her with John.

It didn't work out. It was just a crush that had ended badly, but it had sparked something much deeper. Slowly and gradually, Sandy could feel herself being drawn to John Utonium all over again. She didn't know _why. _Perhaps it was his good looks? Or maybe it was his compassion and love he held for his girls? Maybe it was his bumbling personality as he clumsily tried to explain _how _he invented something? Whatever it was, Sandy felt like she was moth being drawn to the flame that was John.

She'll admit she was jealous of some of the other women in John's life. She'll admit she's jealous when she hears the girls talking about something cool they heard about a female colleague of their father's. She'll admit the green monster comes out when she sees Sara and John laughing about a joke (but, then again, who _wouldn't _be jealous of the beautiful, redheaded and curvaceous woman?).

But it wasn't time for her and John. The universe hadn't aligned the stars yet. The heavens hadn't cascaded down upon the two of them yet. The girls, despite their innocent excitement, were not ready for another mother in the house (_especially _after Sedusa made hell for them). _People _weren't ready for their celebrated figure of science to be settled down with someone. They needed him, right now, for the girls and for themselves. They needed him to make sure the town was safe. But…

When the time, universe, heavens, girls and town was right, she would pounce and embark on the journey that was their complicated relationship.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Ms. Keane deserves some spotlight, too. I couldn't think of anything for this, but, eventually, I thought _why not_! Especially after I watched the episode _Keen on Keane_ again. Just came to me.

Anywho, I promise I'm working on chapter 14. If you go on to my deviantART account and read my journals, you'll see the progress of the chapters as I update each journals. In fact, that's where I usually post new news for TR.

Review and thanks all for reading!

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Somewei_


	3. Rivalry

**_Author's Notes:_** Blah…needed a break from my playwrighting project. Not to mention I just finished watching _Jurassic Park _and so I have all this smart crap going through my head at, like…_-glances at clock- 1:40 _in the morning. Blah. Enjoy to the best of your abilities. Implied Brick/Blossom...as many of these one-shots will be.

* * *

**Rivalry **

_Somewei_

There was no doubt there was an intense rivalry between the Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls. Even visitors and tourists to the city knew that the Girls and Boys had a literal battle of the sexes every time they clashed. The city was usually torn up as both teams tried to win the fight and prove they were the dominant team, gender and side. People watched in fear and awe as colored streaks clashed through Townsville, ripping up grass, cement and buildings in their wake. It was truly a terrifying and wonderful sight to behold…even if it caused a lot of damage.

But no one knew – save for the Puffs and Ruffs themselves – that Brick and Blossom held the greatest and most dangerous rivalry amongst each other.

Boomer, though mischievous as his brothers, was far more of a gentle soul than the other two boys, and Bubbles was, obviously, the sweetest of the three. While their blows towards one another were more powerful and painful than any normal human could take, it was still weaker than that of their green or red clad siblings. It was in their nature to be more sensitive towards the will of others…even someone like Boomer. They really held no ill will for each other, but merely danced the same tango that the others participated in to save face and to unknowingly spar with another.

Butch and Buttercup were a pair that definitely competed with each other. They were driven in to proving that they were the best fighters. They wanted power, glory and victory. They wanted to be the winner. So, it didn't matter what they were doing, they were always competing against each other. Who was the fastest, they would ask, and then they would race. Who was the strongest, they would inquire, and then proceed to lift heavy objects. Who was the greatest, they would question, and then they would exchange blows. But, at the end of the day, their rivalry was simply something used to prove themselves not only to each other, but everyone else as well.

Brick and Blossom were another matter completely. It ran deeper than the superficial idea of '_proving oneself_' or sparing. This was an exchange of will and dominance over the other. Who were the better tactician, leader and redhead? They struggled to find their foothold with one another. They fought the bloodiest, fiercest fights with one another, showing no mercy simple because they refused to loose. And why?

Because they wanted something more than dancing, glory, power or victory. They wanted something deeper than superficial reasons or immature motives. It was something innate in both of them, something they were born with. It was something that could make or break them.

_They wanted control_.

It is often noted that leaders are control freaks. To have a leader who simply didn't care about the outcome of their cause or team was practically unheard of. They were leaders not to simply _lead_, but to _control_. They needed that power in their hands to feel comfortable within the team. Whether that power be used for good or evil is another matter completely, but, nevertheless, the power they hold brings a serenity to their already busy and stressed minds.

So, it would make sense that the two leaders of both teams struggled for control over one another and to show they had control over their teams. That was why Blossom's usual handle over her two sisters was tighter than usual. That was why Brick's iron grip was strengthened when he commanded his brothers. They refused to look weak and uncontrolled in a fight against one another. It was a strength and weakness that both tried to exploit every chance they got.

It was because of this reason that it brought out their dark side. They, when clashing devastating blows, became something stronger than the average superhero. Sometimes, their moral compasses went out the window, causing them to fight dirty. This darkness that surrounded them pushed them past their normal limits and made them something greater than they were before. All because of the fact that they wanted control over each other.

The others couldn't help but wonder _why _control and dominance over one another was so important to their leaders. Perhaps it was pride or arrogance. Perhaps it was because neither leader hated staring defeat in its face after every battle. Perhaps it really _was _trying to prove who was better. Or maybe it was because they hated having to go home and lick their wounds without victory in their grasp.

Or maybe it was the age-old battle of who was the dominant sex. It was the constant argument between the two teams as it was. Who was stronger, faster, smarter and better? Maybe that's what it was between Brick and Blossom…only they upped it to a higher degree, a more _dangerous_ and _darker _degree. Males constantly tried to suppress and dominate the female sex while women pushed back, trying to prove that they were superior. It was a push and pull affect that both Brick and Blossom entered. Brick was trying to dominate Blossom while Blossom was trying to prove she was far better than him.

But neither teams seemed to notice that when the two redheads were fighting, their bodies were extremely close. It was not intentional, though, because neither redheads were even aware that their bodies were closer than Buttercup and Butch's or Bubbles and Boomer's. No one really noticed, anyhow. They didn't see that they Brick pinned Blossom down, his body was closer than necessary. Nor did they see that when Blossom was holding onto Brick to fight back, her hands lasted on him more than what was needed. Not even the two self-proclaimed genii noticed.

Such was the realities of their rivalry.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

This was stupid. It's two in the morning and I felt the need to write something. But it still was stupid. I don't know. I'm just frustrated because chapter 14 of _Taking Responsibility _got paused again. Damn it. Hope you could have at least grinned and bared through this piece of crap. Especially the crappy ending. I need to work on endings. They're _always _weak.

Bah…whatever. I'm gonna go watch _The Lost World: Jurassic Park _now…and maybe eat some applesauce.

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Somewei_


End file.
